Thyme
by pigeonstatuecondundrum
Summary: HERBIDACIOUS PART 2. PLEASE READ ROSEMARY FIRST. Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin all head to Ealdor for a reason Morgana can’t explain. Seeing Merlin at home, Arthur has to consider can he deal with a relationship with too many secrets.
1. fourteen

**Thyme **

THIS THE 2nd PART OF MY HERBIDACIOUS SAGA, please read Rosemary first. ;p

**fourteen**

Poor moon. Sick moon. From the old tree on the heath it appeared to be dying of a broken heart. Peaking down at the three of them through parted dirty fingers of cloud. What the party was going to do was so abhorrent of nature, but the woman didn't seem care. She drew in the dirt by the roots with a dirty finger. She wrote a name and blew it out, a dust storm swirling away down the hill.

She looked up at the men with her, with cold calculated calmness. Her face didn't change even as the rain came down, the moon's last ditch attempt to persuade her children to stop. One of the men broke eye contact to look up at the sky, mocking the sky as droplets ran down his neck.

"Best get on with it." She stretched, standing up. Any moment she felt she would snap. It had been five years since that night, but she still felt the effects. Her body felt ripped and tightened to breaking point. As if she carried a parasite...

They followed her down the hill, her blond hair sleek and shining in the moonlight and rain. They walked Past her caravan too the river bank, the silver water uninviting.

The third man, Mathew, slight and nervous held out the beaker. It was a bright unnatural colour, cracked with years of use. He held it out to her, as she offered the knife with a mocking smile, knowing he was too scared to be the first.

She held up her wrist, admiring the cuts and bruises in a detached state of mind. She let the blood trickle down in to the cup. Wiping the knife, she passed it to the last man, twitching with pent up energy and nerves, he'd waited for this, he'd been promised this.

The blood made a mess of the dirt. They chanted in the cold and rain, the water seemed to glow golden and the water suddenly churned, like something was trying to get out of its watery prison. She stood up with a bitter smile. Washing one hand in the water and pointed to the boat at the shore line.

She watched as her two companions got onto the boat. They were swallowed into the darkness. She could barely make out the shape of Mathew reach into the water. Her expression didn't change as a disembodied hand grabbed him from the depths.

"Will, you promised!" his scream tore the night; she tore her eyes away to watch a bird, disturbed by the cry, fly away.

"Call yourself the Pendragon." Mathew's last words before he was claimed by the lake made her raise an eyebrow, how would Will take that?

His body swallowed by the water, Will came back to the bank, refusing to look at her smirking face. She watched him stomp past her, his shoulders hunched against the rain.

"You didn't get it then."

He just kept walking.

* * *

Morgana shivered against the pillows. Her warm room at home seemed so far away from the cold embrace of the lake. She'd seem it, felt it. All Gwen's sympathy and tea couldn't wipe that away.

"Why are we going to Ealdor?"

Morgana considered this, good question.

"Not just us, Merlin and Arthur too. Things need sorting out. There's something we all need to find. I don't…"

"Perhaps a doctor…"

Morgana sat up angrily "I don't need any more doctors, Gwen please."

Gwen nodded, resigned to her fate, "Better pack my bag then."

She didn't get a wink of sleep though. Gwen could only watch as Morgana fell into fitful sleep. Her skin crawling with the feeling of cold clammy hands

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. I hope the spelling is better and I won't get another slap on the wrists ;p.

Anyway, I know this chapter isn't the best but I promise it'll get better.

Comments ??

GL42


	2. fifteen

**fifteen **

Arthur tried to stay as still as possible, trying to distract himself with the shadows reflecting on his closed eyelids. They'd left the curtains open last night; the rain had seemed to die down as quickly as it had come.

He felt Merlin breath, in and out, against his bare neck. He'd fallen asleep quicker than Arthur, murmuring in his sleep.

It wasn't the first time but…well it was, but… Arthur let out a slow breath. Merlin turned over and yawned.

"I know you're awake."

He lay frozen for a moment before opening his eyes. Merlin was lying close grinning above him, a patch of smooth skin and deep blue eyes.

"Morning." Arthur stretched, the kinks in his muscles grumbling. He brought his lips up to Merlin's, feeling the memory of last night like a fire beneath their skins.

"What's that smell?"

Arthur gave Merlin a look, crossing his arms as best he could. He watched as Merlin got out of bed, grabbing clothes from the floor, stubbing his toe on the bedside table. It was not the stereotypical romantic 'night after' he'd expected, but it suited them fine.

"That's just…eww!" Merlin had found the source of the smell. Arthur's apple from the night before was still on the table. It defiantly hadn't been that colour when he'd started it.

"It was fine last night." Arthur yawned, dismissing it from his mind. Merlin picked it up gingerly.

"Last night?"

Arthur hummed in agreement, he lifted his suddenly from the pillow, typically, Merlin had left the room without a word. He followed the clatter of footsteps, only pausing to pick up his dressing gown.

The fruit bowl was covered in flies. All the apples had gone off. Arthur gagged as his caught sight of Merlin. His lover was outsight leaning on the balcony, standing in a pile of brown dead leaves, another swarm of flies surrounding the tree. Merlin's face was black; twisting his fingers like he was wringing an invisible neck, for a moment Arthur was scared off being alone with him.

Merlin smiled at Arthur brightly, much too brightly.

"I need to ring my mum, I'll be…" he barely bothered to finish the sentence as he brushed past Arthur. He stood alone in the hall, half formed sentences to Merlin's back soured on his tongue. What had he got himself into.

* * *

sorry it's taken so long. tell me what you think.


	3. sixteen

**sixteen **

Morgana parked the Landover outside the flat. Gwen was leaning against the car window, her expectation steaming up the pane.

"That tree's not looking good." She said, turning to her best friend, but Morgana was already out, running her hand over the aforementioned bark, puzzled.

"Morgana, is that you?"

Both the girls looked up to see Merlin leaning over the balcony. He was still in his dressing gown.

Morgana inspected the tree again, "How are you feeling Merlin?"

It seemed a strange question to Gwen, as if it had a deeper meaning.

Gwen had barely met Merlin, but she'd got the same feeling of secrecy she'd felt on meeting Morgana, that there were questions she shouldn't ask, that there was a bigger picture here. At this moment she would do anything to understand it.

* * *

"Ealdor." Merlin muttered.

Gwen was out the room, boiling the kettle. He was sitting with Morgana on the sofa. Even in a thick green puffer jacket she looked like a pre-Raphaelite enchantress.

"I don't understand why, I just saw..."

He nodded, "So you, me and Gwen..."

"And Arthur." Morgana added. "You and him. are you now..."

Merlin nodded, distractedly looking in the direction of the bathroom, he groaned, "How can you expect me to ask him to come when he know nothing."

"Nothing?" She repeated. "Doesn't he suspect anything?"

"He lived with you for twenty years and didn't realise." Merlin shrugged and got up.

Morgana watched as Merlin went down the hall, entering the bathroom without knocking. He had the look of a martyr resigned to his fate, biting his lip.

* * *

Arthur had steamed up the bathroom, the condensation escaping through the window. As a child Arthur had always imagined that people outside would think there was a dragon breathing fire in the roof. He ran his fingers through his hair, the hot water soothing his aching muscles. He was barely aware of voices in the living room, Morgana. He didn't react as Merlin slipped into the shower with him, burying his face into his neck. He was holding on tight, pressed up against Arthur back, A few droplets escaping down the gap between their skins. He switched off the stream of water, turning Merlin round to face him. He breathed in and out, inhaling his lover's peculiar sent and feel.

He could feel something had happened, like that inevitable feeling when you see your car rolling down the hill, even though you were sure you put the handbrake on. This moment seemed like the last he would see his precious vehicle in one piece.

"Tell me." He was surprised at how steady his voice was.

"I have to go." Merlin whispered. Arthur could see the car sliding in his mind.

"Not without me."

Merlin looked up, visibly stunned, "You want…."

"Can we not talk about this now," he reached behind Merlin to turn the water back on, tightening his other arm round him. Merlin tensed as if he was about to argue. Then relaxed.


	4. seventeen

**seventeen **

Merlin almost wished Arthur wasn't being so patient. There was a part of him that wanted his lover to shout at him, forcing him to revel all. They'd stayed in the shower until Morgana had shouted that they needed to pack. Just holding one another, hoping the world would go away, Arthur burying his face into Merlin's shoulder so he didn't have to look the warlock in the eye. Merlin and Arthur hadn't spoken since

"Will this even fit Morgana?"

The seer looked down from the balcony, watching the two boys lug Merlin's ancient chest of draws into the car boot.

"Sure." She shrugged, taking a sip of tea.

"What I don't see," said Gwen, who was trying to negotiate the lever to put the back seat forward, "Is why you need to bring it in the first place."

Arthur just looked away; he wasn't going to say anything. He was wearing an expression of long suffering that really didn't suit him.

Merlin just bit his lip and ignored the question; there really wasn't a simple answer anyway. Not one he could prove.

* * *

They'd been driving nearly an hour when Arthur fell asleep, quickly joint by Morgana. Merlin was left to make awkward conversation with Gwen, who was driving. He really didn't know what to say to her, how much did she know about the past?

"How long have you known Morgana?"

"Oh, since primary school." She smiled shyly, "Our class were making mother's day cards, and we were the only ones in the class who didn't have anyone to make cards for, so the teacher sat us in the corner. We've been friends ever since."

"Your mother…"

Gwen nodded stiffly, "When I was born."

"Sorry," Merlin winced.

"Don't worry, I know she doesn't look it, but Morgana's quite the mothering type."

Merlin looked at Morgana in the passenger seat, her mouth slightly open in sleep, her green hoodie pulled over her head.

He laughed, "Really? Well, you know her best."

Gwen shook her head, "I've known her all my life but she's got secrets."

Merlin nodded. He remembered what his mother had once told in answer to an innocent childhood query.

"_Why did the Lady Morgana go bad mummy?"_

"_That's what happens when you let a secret fester inside you. She knew that the King, however much he loved her, wouldn't hesitate to have her killed if her secret was revealed. She was brought up to believe that her magic was evil, imagine how that feels." _

Merlin looked again at Morgana's peaceful smile.

"You and Arthur seem…." She blushed suddenly, "I didn't mean to pry, sorry."

"No, no. It's fine."

"He really loves you." Gwen sighed wistfully, "When we were…"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "You and Arthur!"

"It was a long time ago," Gwen blushed again "It's was so awkward, Like we were always trying to apologise for something."

Merlin smiled _'or someone, long ago'_ he thought '_she doesn't have a clue'_, "Thanks."

"You're welcome,"

They sat in silence for a while, not sure what to say next.

"You remind me of Morgana." Gwen said suddenly, "she's into that New Agey stuff."

"Yeah, we had a brief chat about it yesterday,"

"I'm glad. At uni she's so insular. I think she fell in with the wrong people. She used to wake up in the night jabbering about monsters, tripping, maybe. It was frightening. You do know she's epileptic."

"No I didn't." That surprised him.

"Uthur's taken her to countless doctors. They think the dreams are just side effects. To be honest," she confided, "I don't think anyone who knows what's wrong with her. Not even her"

Merlin could see the stress on Gwen's face. He wondered how many sleepiness nights she'd had to stay up with her friend, trying to calm her down.

"I don't understand the pagan stuff, but it keeps her calm." Gwen continued, she obviously needed someone to unburden her heart to, "She'd been exploring different religions for years. Buddhism, Islam, she spent months at a Russian Orthodox Church at one time. What about you, are you Wiccan or something."

Merlin laughed at the common misconception, "C of E actually, Anglican"

"I'm so sorry." Gwen looked totally mortified.

"It's the name isn't it?"

She nodded, trying to apologise.

He waved her apologise away, "Old family name. Emrys mean Merlin in old Welsh, I could have been Ambrosius so I suppose I'm lucky."

"Ambrosius?"

"The Ye Olde English for Merlin."

Gwen laughed, the permanent blush leaving her cheeks slightly "Merlin Merlin!"

Morgana stirred slightly, "Are we nearly there yet?"

They both laughed, but Merlin felt a slight uneasiness settle over him. What was he leading them into?

* * *

it's taking longer than i thought ot get this started. please stick with it.

comment?


	5. eighteen

**eighteen **

The net curtains on Ealdor were all twitching as Gwen drove into the village. To Arthur, who had grown up in the concrete and glass gilded cage of the city, the whole place seemed strange. The fairytale Tudor Redbrick houses stood side by side with the disinterested post war dwellings. He found himself falling in love. Merlin waved at an old lady who had just excited the small Co-op. She smiled good naturedly at them all. Merlin caught Arthur's gaze and felt slightly embarrassed. Arthur just shook his head and smiled. He took Merlin's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Hunith was watching the road from her window, her face splitting into a smile identical to her son's. Merlin jumped out before they'd even parked the Land Drover.

Merlin hugged his mother; now that he was finally home he let the tears streak down his face. Hunith laughed at her son's tears, wiping them away on her sleeve.

Arthur stared up at the house, if that was really an accurate description, with surprise. Hunith Emrys lived in the oldest house in Ealdor, the wooden slates and brick making his father's own mansion look like a sandcastle. A sign advertising the place as The Ambrose Halls swung in the gentle wind. 

"Mum, this is Gwen Smith." Merlin introduced. Gwen smiled shyly and shook Hunith's hand.

"Morgana Pendragon."

The seer could see the mark of Old Magic in this woman. She recognised the tingle of enchantment in her handshake and knowing smile

"And this is Arthur."

Hunith smiled, so this was the once and future king.

"It's so good to finally meet you all." She said sincerely. "Please, make yourself at home

The first thing Merlin saw when he entered the flagstone kitchen was the three cups of unfinished tea.

"Visitors?" he asked, throwing the cold drink down the sink, "I thought you weren't taking in any new students until the New Year?"

"That was the Police." Hunith sighed.

"The Police." Morgana repeated.

Hunith nodded, "You remember Mathew Peters."

Arthur watched as Merlin tensed slightly. "Sure."

Hunith took a deep breath, "They found him drowned in Bear Lake this morning."

No one said a thing.

Morgana had gone white. The feel of clammy wet hands goose bumped her skin. She'd seen his death back in Camelot house.

Arthur noticed the fruit bowl on the counter top. The apples there had also gone off.

"They were like that when I came down this morning." Hunith noticed Arthurs line of vision. "Apparently all the apples from the oak on the heath have done the same." She addressed this last bit to Merlin and Morgana, the only ones who would get the meaning.

Arthur and Gwen were nonplussed.

"I was going to go up there today anyway." Merlin said, "After I'd unpacked…"

"No, no. go on I'll get lunch ready."

"But we've brought the Emrys chest…."

Hunith laughed, "Don't worry I'll let you carry that when you get back."

* * *

"I don't get it."

Merlin around and waited for Arthur to catch up for him. "Get what?"

"It's an oak tree, yeah?"

Merlin nodded.

"Then why," Arthur asked, slipping his hand into Merlin's, "Are there apples growing on it."

Merlin shrugged. "Some sort of hybrid."

Morgan smirked, it had taken a while but she had worked out the link between the two trees, she could see the mark of Merlin's particular magic.

"Why is it so deserted?" Gwen asked, nearly snagging her jeans on the wild heather.

"It's haunted."Morgana grinned.

"How do you know that?" Asked Merlin, also smiling.

"Wikipedia, Emrys, Wikipedia." She laughed.

Arthur gripped the stone dragon in his pocket like a stress ball. Merlin, feeling him tense, smiled at him.

He watched as Arthur approached the tree, his face puzzled. Gwen started to call out to him but Morgana stopped her, shaking her head.

"All the apples here have gone off too." Arthur murmured. He moved slowly, fixing his eyes on the other three as if he expected them to melt away.

Arthur had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. He felt as if the world had always been like this, but only now in this moment could he finally appreciate how things never change.

He couldn't grasp it, or explain it.

"Merlin,"

"Yes."

Arthur ran his fingers over the paper weight in his pocket. "Your mum won't mind us staying, will she?"

"No my love." Merlin laughed, linking hands again, "she won't."

As they walked back a figure watched them from the woods. Burning with hatred for what should be his.


End file.
